Eclaircie
by Lojie
Summary: Crossover ER | Par un mois de novembre pluvieux et venteux, deux anciennes connaissances se retrouvent...
1. Météo Maussade

**L'éclaircie**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre I : Météo Maussade**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements : Ni Bosco de TW, ni Susan de ER ne m'appartiennent ç_ç   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Les épisodes crossover TW/ER m'ont vraiment plu et j'ai trouvé qu'une véritable alchimie s'est développée entre Bosco et Susan au cours de ces épisodes, plus encore que Susan et Faith. Ils sont tous les deux partis sur de mauvaises impressions l'un envers l'autre, et peu à peu chacun a gagné le respect de l'autre. Leur dernière scène est même très sensuelle je trouve. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai craqué pour ce couple et j'ai voulu les mettre en scène sous forme de fanfictions. Sur ce…   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Susan souleva avec lenteur ses lourdes paupières. Elle frissonna en sortant de sous sa chaude couette, une main pour éteindre son braillard réveil. Puis le silence retomba dans son petit appartement. Un chat sauta sur son lit et vint frotter son visage contre le sien en ronronnant. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle se redressa péniblement, les gestes encore engourdis par le sommeil, et prit son petit félin dans ses bras. Il se mit à tasser contre son avant-bras et cligna de ses yeux dorés plusieurs fois. Susan jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans le lit… Elle soupira.   
  
Ces derniers temps, sa vie n'était pas au beau fixe, loin de là. Mark, son plus fidèle confident, un homme qu'elle avait aimé, était mort. John, le jeune étudiant naïf qui avait le béguin pour elle, était devenu l'aîné des urgences et ne cessait de veiller avec parfois un peu trop de paternalisme, sur Abby. Elle aimait se montrer la plus forte, celle qui pouvait régler toutes les situations, une sorte de _super-Susan_. Mais elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'apparence. Elle était fragile et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Or il n'y avait personne, juste un chat.   
  
La pluie tapant avec force contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre la força à sortir de ses songes. Elle se leva et posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher. Susan tenait toujours son chat dans ses bras et partit dans la cuisine. Elle lui servit à manger, se prépara du café et alluma la télé. C'était l'heure de la météo :   
  
_Aujourd'hui, temps pluvieux sur toute la côte Est et dans l'Illinois. Aucune chance d'éclaircie, couvrez-vous bien en sortant car les températures chutent rapidement en ce mois de novembre. De forts vents sont aussi à signaler en fin de matinée-_   
  
Susan éteignit la télé. Elle aurait préféré une météo moins maussade. Et puis elle n'avait qu'à regarder à sa fenêtre pour se rendre compte du temps qu'il faisait. Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui serait une courte garde de six heures. Elle consulta l'horloge murale de sa cuisine. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle s'active un peu si elle ne voulait pas être en retard aux urgences…   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La pluie continuait de battre contre les fenêtres de la salle d'examens. Cela n'avait pas arrêté de la matinée. Gallant soupira en y jetant un bref regard. Puis il réorienta son attention vers son nerveux patient.   
  
" _Va te faire voir et appelle-moi un vrai médecin ! " S'exclama le jeune homme sur le ton le plus désagréable possible.   
  
" _Mais je suis étudiant en médecine ! " Rétorqua Gallant tentant vainement de garder son calme, et maudissant intérieurement Carter de lui avoir refiler ce _fameux dossier_.   
  
" _Etudiant ! Pas médecin ! " Rétorqua le patient en faisant mine de se lever de son lit.   
  
" _Non ! Non ! Restez là ! " S'exclama Gallant. " Je vais chercher un autre médecin, d'accord ? "   
  
" _Oui bah dépêche Junior ! J'ai mal moi ! "   
  
Le jeune étudiant se dépêcha de sortir de la salle d'examens. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau des admissions et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un docteur qui pourrait le sauver de cet exécrable patient. Certes, beaucoup de malades étaient souvent désagréables, être enfin examiné pour une broutille après trois heures d'attentes interminables dans la salle de triage en était souvent la cause, mais celui-ci dépassait tout ce dont Gallant avait eu d'horribles patients au long de sa courte carrière.   
  
Son regard se posa alors sur Susan Lewis pour ne plus s'en détacher. Sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, la jeune femme déposa un dossier dans le râtelier, puis effaça ce même dossier au tableau. L'étudiant s'approcha timidement d'elle :   
  
" _Docteur Lewis ? " Murmura-t-il avec sa réserve habituelle.   
  
" _Oui ? " Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.   
  
" _J'ai un problème avec un patient, " expliqua-t-il en gigotant nerveusement. " Un homme de trente ans s'est pris un stylo dans la main, et il se l'ait enlevé lui-même après. "   
  
" _Je ne vois pas le problème, " rétorqua Susan. " La procédure pour ce genre de cas est simple. "   
  
" _C'est pas la procédure qui me pose problème docteur Lewis, " reprit Gallant en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres. " C'est le patient en lui-même. "   
  
" _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " Demanda-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.   
  
" _En fait, il est vraiment très désagréable avec moi, il veut un vrai médecin et pas un étudiant. "   
  
" _Il faut savoir s'imposer dans la vie Gallant, " répondit Susan en prenant le dossier de ce fameux patient des mains de l'étudiant. Elle le consulta brièvement. " Allons le voir, je vais lui expliquer que tu es parfaitement capable de t'occuper de lui. "   
  
" _Merci docteur Lewis, " dit Gallant visiblement soulagé.   
  
Susan, suivie de Gallant, traversa rapidement les couloirs des urgences jusqu'à la salle d'examens. Elle poussa la porte et ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme de dos, assis dans la pénombre striée de lumière par les stores de la fenêtre. La pièce était silencieuse excepté le bruit de la pluie. De taille à la limite de la moyenne, il avait sa main droite couverte de compresses pourpres. Il portait un jean sombre, un polo dans les tons beiges et un blouson de cuir marron. Il releva le regard en entendant les gonds de la porte et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant la docteur.   
  
Susan ne parvint pas elle aussi à articuler un son pendant quelques secondes et Gallant comprit rapidement qu'il avait loupé un épisode.   
  
" _Officier B… Besco…" Balbutia-t-elle tentant de retrouver son nom exact, ne pensant même pas à regarder sur son dossier qu'elle tenait à la main.   
  
" _Boscorelli, " la coupa-t-il alors qu'un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. " Docteur Lewis, " la salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête.   
  
" _Ravie de vous revoir, " dit-elle en reprenant finalement ses esprits.   
  
Elle approcha un tabouret à roulettes du lit où était installé le policier, et s'assit à califourchon dessus. Gallant se sentit soudainement de trop dans la pièce. Comment connaissait-elle cet homme ? L'avait-elle bien appelé _officier_ ?   
  
" _Comment va Suzie ? " Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à examiner sa plaie.   
  
" _Bien, elle n'a pas gardé trop de séquelles de son enlèvement. Et l'officier Yokas ? Comment se porte-t-elle ? "   
  
" _Bien aussi. "   
  
Une sorte de silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Susan alluma une lampe qu'elle plaça près de la main de Bosco pour mieux examiner la plaie. Le policier fixait ses longs doigts minces qui s'activaient autour de sa plaie. Elle était en train de la désinfecter soigneusement. Gallant se racla bruyamment la gorge.   
  
" _Vous avez besoin de moi docteur Lewis ? " Demanda-t-il, déjà prêt à sortir de la pièce.   
  
" _Je me débrouillerais seule, allez-y Gallant, " dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de sa tâche.   
  
" _Te perds pas en retournant à la crèche, " glissa Bosco juste avant que l'étudiant ne sorte de la pièce. Celui-ci feignit de ne rien avoir entendu.   
  
Susan releva les yeux vers Bosco et fit une petite moue en signe de mécontentement, mais malgré tout amusée.   
  
" _Quoi ? " Rétorqua-t-il en ayant noté son regard.   
  
" _Vous n'avez pas changé officier Boscorelli, " remarqua-t-elle en souriant. " Toujours aussi prévenant et aimable, " ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.   
  
" _Vous aussi ne semblez pas avoir changer, toujours aussi… calme et forte… " Répondit Bosco. " Pour information, mon prénom c'est Maurice. "   
  
" _Maurice, " répéta songeusement Susan, elle fronça subitement les sourcils. " Mais au fait, comment vous êtes-vous fait cette plaie ? Et que faites-vous à Chicago ? "   
  
" _J'étais en week-end amoureux ici, " répondit Bosco subitement gêné. " Mais il y a une heure, ma copine a su par sa meilleure amie que je l'avais un peu… trompé… Et elle est devenue complètement folle, elle a prit un stylo et me l'a enfoncé dans la main. J'ai fuit de l'hôtel et je suis venu directement à l'hôpital. "   
  
" _Vous avez vos affaires ? " Demanda Susan alors qu'elle préparait une seringue.   
  
" _Non, tout est à l'hôtel et je ne veux plus y remettre les pieds. Je vais prendre le prochain avion pour New-York, " expliqua-t-il d'un ton désolé. " Vous allez faire quoi avec la piqûre là ? "   
  
" _Ne soyez pas trouillard, " le taquina-t-elle avec malice. " C'est juste pour vous anesthésier la main, je vais devoir vous faire quelques points de suture. Et pour votre avion, vous n'aviez pas de billet retour ? "   
  
" _Il est à l'hôtel lui aussi… " Dit-il en voyant Susan qui enfonçait l'aiguille dans la peau de sa main. Il grimaça. " Je n'ai même pas d'argent sur moi. Mais heureusement, j'ai l'habitude de toujours garder mes papiers sur moi, réflexe de flic. "   
  
Elle attendit quelques instants que l'anesthésie locale se fasse avant de commencer les points de sutures.   
  
" _J'ai fini ma garde dans un peu moins d'une heure, si vous voulez je peux vous conduire à l'aéroport. "   
  
" _Je ne voudrais pas- "   
  
" _Vous avez, vous et l'officier Yokas, retrouvé ma nièce, je peux au moins faire ça pour vous. "   
  
Le ton de Susan était sans appel et Bosco acquiesça. Elle finit de faire les sutures et posa un bandage stérile autour de sa main. Puis elle nota quelques inscriptions sur le dossier et releva le regard vers le policier :   
  
" _En attendant que je finisse, je vais vous conduire au foyer, vous pourrez vous y reposer. "   
  
" _Merci, " répondit Bosco avec sincérité.   
  
Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle d'examen et elle le conduisit au foyer. A l'intérieur ils croisèrent Carter, un gobelet de café à la main. Celui-ci jeta un regard curieux au nouveau venu et Bosco crut déceler dans ses yeux une pointe de méfiance.   
  
" _John, je te présente l'officier Boscorelli, c'est lui qui a retrouvé ma nièce, " expliqua Susan ravie. " Maurice, je te présente John Carter, le chef des internes du service. "   
  
Ils se serrèrent tous deux la main, mal à l'aise.   
  
" _Bon boulot pour la petite, " rétorqua Carter en souriant malgré une certaine réserve, ce Boscorelli ne lui semblait pas franche dans son attitude. " Que faites-vous à Chicago ? "   
  
" _Je suis simplement de passage, " rétorqua Bosco décelant à présent clairement la méfiance dans le regard du docteur.   
  
" _Nous devons retourner au travail, " coupa brusquement Susan, ayant elle aussi remarqué la gêne entre les deux hommes. " A tout de suite Maurice. "   
  
Il acquiesça simplement et partit se servir un gobelet de café. Susan et John sortirent de la pièce et le docteur put enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :   
  
" _Que fait-il dans l'hôpital ? "   
  
" _Il est venu pour une blessure à la main, pour des raisons un peu compliqué il n'a plus assez d'argent sur lui pour prendre un taxi et je me suis proposée de l'amener tout à l'heure en voiture à l'aéroport, " expliqua-t-elle un peu agacée.   
  
" _Juste par simple bonté ? " Rétorqua Carter un peu jaloux.   
  
" _Il a retrouvé ma nièce, " renchérit Susan a présent exaspérée. " Et si tu veux faire ta crise de jalousie, va voir Luka ! "   
  
" _Ca veut dire quoi ça ? " Lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait le laissant en plan sur place.   
  
" _Tu le sais très bien ! " S'exclama-t-elle sans se retourner et en disparaissant dans l'angle d'un couloir.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Bosco avait le front collé contre une vitre froide des fenêtres du foyer. Il soupira et observa les gouttelettes de pluie glissant le long des parois. Il venait juste de recommencer à pleuvoir et ce mois de novembre était vraiment morne, un peu à l'image de sa vie. Il attendait depuis tant de temps une éclaircie qui ne venait pas qu'il commençait à perdre espoir. Retrouver Susan Lewis l'avait surpris. Surpris car il s'était aperçu qu'il était heureux de la revoir…  
  
Il se rappela non sans mélancolie la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Bosco avait vraiment pris Susan pour une tante un peu possessive, n'ayant pas hésiter à faire le trajet Chicago New-York pour se joindre à leur patrouille. Faith avait tout de suite accepté cette femme, comprenant ses peurs et ses doutes. Comme à son habitude, il avait été un peu plus réticent. Mais il se méfiait toujours de tout, c'était dans sa nature et il savait qu'on ne changeait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.   
  
Peu à peu, sa méfiance avait laissé place à une profonde détermination pour retrouver la petite Suzie. Il s'était surpris à éprouver de la peur à ne pas retrouver une enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et il avait frappé son kidnappeur avec tant de plaisir, mais aussi de crainte qu'il ait fait du mal à la petite, que Faith avait eu du mal à le stopper. Bosco s'était complètement identifié à Susan, il avait souvent du mal à rester neutre durant les enquêtes les plus éprouvantes…   
  
Ses songes furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui grinça. Une petite brunette et un grand homme au regard clair entrèrent en discutant. Ils stoppèrent aussitôt en voyant l'intrus appuyé contre une fenêtre. Ils se servirent des cafés en lui jetant de brefs coups d'œil furtifs. Finalement l'homme rompit le silence :   
  
" _Vous êtes un patient ? " Demanda-t-il avec un accent peu commun.   
  
" _Pas vraiment, " rétorqua Bosco avec nonchalance. " Le docteur Lewis m'a soigné et j'attends qu'elle ait fini sa garde. "   
  
" _Vraiment ? " S'exclama l'infirmière avec un sourire narquois. " Il n'est pas commun qu'un patient attende la fin de la garde de son médecin. "   
  
" _Nous nous connaissions déjà avant, " expliqua brièvement Bosco ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.   
  
L'infirmière et le docteur s'échangèrent un court regard chargé de sous-entendus. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Susan entra, elle n'avait plus sa blouse qu'elle avait déjà déposé dans la salle des casiers. Un long caban noir cachait ses vêtements alors qu'une écharpe de grosses mailles emmitouflait son cou et le bas de sa mâchoire.   
  
" _Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? " Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Bosco.   
  
" _Non, " répondit-il toujours aussi peu bavard.   
  
Susan remarqua Abby et Luka qui s'étaient installés sur le sofa, ils gardaient le silence mais leurs attitudes parlaient pour eux. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer leurs airs soupçonneux.   
  
" _Alors, allons-y ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.   
  
Bosco lui emboîta le pas et ils sortirent de la salle du foyer. Sitôt que la porte se referma, Abby adressa un petit clin d'œil à Luka :   
  
" _Susan a plutôt bon goût… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le trajet en voiture se déroula plutôt silencieusement. Susan et Bosco ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Hormis leurs noms respectifs, ils n'en savaient pas plus l'un sur l'autre que deux inconnus se croisant dans la rue. Bosco se perdait dans la contemplation du défilement des rues faute de mieux. Alors que la pluie avait redoublé d'ardeur, un fort vent fouettaient les rares passants osant s'aventurer hors de chez eux. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'aéroport du nord de la ville. Susan gara la voiture et accompagna Bosco vers l'aile réservée aux vols intérieurs vers l'est.   
  
" _Nos chemins vont se séparer ici, " remarqua Susan en apercevant de loin des files de gens aux trois guichets pour New-York. " Au fait, comment allez-vous payer le billet ? "   
  
" _Je vais essayer de m'arranger, " rétorqua Bosco pensif. " J'avais un billet réservé. Je peux toujours dire que je l'ai perdu et montrer ma carte d'identité pour confirmer que c'est bien moi qui avais payé ce billet. "   
  
" _Vous croyez que ça marchera ? Sinon je peux vous avancer, " proposa Susan.   
  
" _Vous en avez déjà assez fait, " rétorqua-t-il avec gêne. " Bien plus que la plupart des gens. "   
  
" _Vous avez retrouvé ma nièce, " se justifia-t-elle têtue.   
  
" _C'était mon travail, " reprit Bosco. " Comme le vôtre était de m'avoir soigné. "   
  
Il regretta d'avoir employé un ton un peu trop sec. Susan voulait bien faire et il l'avait limite envoyé sur les roses. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil aux files d'attentes, puis se retourna de nouveau vers Susan :   
  
" _Merci, " dit-il.   
  
" _De rien, " répondit-elle.   
  
Ils restaient plantés l'un devant l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Se dire en revoir ? Adieu ? Ils ne connaissaient même pas…   
  
" _Alors peut-être… à plus tard… " Murmura Bosco dont la voix fut à moitié étouffée par le brouhaha ambiant.   
  
" _Oui, peut-être… " Répéta Susan un peu songeuse.   
  
Malgré tout, Bosco n'arrivait pas à se décider, ses pas refusaient de s'avancer vers une file d'attente et il attendait un signe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le retenait, lui disait de ne pas partir. Soudainement, des grognements de mécontentement retentirent dans tout le hall. Tous les gens autour d'eux relevaient la tête en montrant d'un doigt agressif le panneau d'affichage. Susan leva elle aussi les yeux et lut les inscriptions rouges qui venaient de s'afficher à la place des destinations des vols. Ils étaient tous annulés pour causes météorologiques. Sûrement à cause du vent.   
  
Susan tourna son regard vers Bosco qui observait lui aussi avec surprise le panneau d'affichage. Etait-ce un signe….   
  
" _Je crois que vous allez devoir prolonger votre séjour ici, " remarqua Susan avec ironie.   
  
" _Je crois aussi, " répondit Bosco pris d'un petit rire nerveux. " Putin ! Pour le prix qu'on paye leurs foutus billets, ils pourraient au moins fabriquer des avions qui puissent voler par n'importe quel temps ! "   
  
Il passa sa main valide sur son cuir chevelu en signe de défaite. Susan hésita longuement puis reprit :   
  
" _Si vous n'aviez pas d'argent pour le taxi, vous en avez sûrement encore moins pour l'hôtel. Les conditions météos ne risquent pas de s'améliorer avant plusieurs heures. "   
  
" _En effet… " Soupira-t-il en lui adressant un faible sourire.   
  
" _J'ai un canapé très confortable, " répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.   
  
Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules et un air amusé.   
  
" _Je n'en doute pas. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Si on m'avait dit que je finirais mon week-end sur votre clic-clac… " Remarqua Bosco avec une pointe d'ironie.   
  
" _Si on m'avait dit que je vous reverrais ce matin… " Rétorqua Susan sur le même ton.   
  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire malgré tout encore un peu gêné. Cette situation avait quelque chose de peu commun, un petit parfum d'aventure et en même temps ils ressentaient tous deux un terrible mal à l'aise. Ils étaient accoudés à une table du Doc Magoo près des fenêtres. La pluie continuait de battre alors que la chaleur humaine du petit bar bondé avait embué les vitres du côté intérieur. Il était quasiment impossible de voir à l'extérieur. Ils avaient commandé le plat du jour.   
  
" _Ce John Carter a l'air de tenir à vous, pas vrai ? " Demanda soudainement Bosco sans cacher sa curiosité.   
  
" _Nous avons été plutôt proches, " répondit Susan en baissant le regard en direction de son plat. " Il est du genre protecteur, ne faites pas attention s'il a été un peu… rustre avec vous, il n'est pas méchant. "   
  
" _Et sinon, cela ne dérangera personne que je vienne dormir chez vous ? " Demanda-t-il à nouveau en adoptant un rictus un peu grimaçant.   
  
" _Non… personne, " dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher une pointe de déception dans sa voix, elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. " Hormis peut-être Kittie, " ajouta-t-elle d'un rire nerveux.   
  
" _ Kittie ? "   
  
" _Mon chat ", précisa Susan.   
  
Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Les discussions autour d'eux allaient bon train. Bosco l'observa à la dérobée. Il se rappelait alors quand elle était dans leur patrouille. De temps en temps, il l'observait par le rétroviseur. Elle semblait toujours si triste, ses yeux glacés perdus dans un autre monde. A l'époque, il pensait que c'était par peur de ne pas retrouver la petite Suzie. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait revu, il avait aussi retrouvé cette même tristesse dans son regard, une sorte de manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler.   
  
Susan faisait de même de son côté. Elle se rappelait encore de l'arrogant et brusque policier qu'elle avait rencontré. Puis peu à peu, cette image s'était effacée et elle avait entr'aperçut le véritable Bosco, le Bosco dont Faith parlait avec tendresse. Certes, il brusquait les suspects, il n'hésitait pas à jeter violemment au sol les fuyards qu'il poursuivait, à frapper les kidnappeurs d'enfants qu'il retrouvait. Mais tout ceci n'était le fruit que d'émotions exacerbées, une sensibilité qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler et dont la seule issue pour l'évacuer, était malheureusement la violence.   
  
" _Votre main vous fait toujours mal ? " Demanda Susan, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'autres.   
  
" _Non, je survivrais, " répondit Bosco. " J'ai eu pire, bien pire… "   
  
" _Comme ? "   
  
" _Je pense que ça doit être pareil pour les médecins que pour les policiers, " rétorqua-t-il songeusement. " Le pire ce ne sont pas les blessures physiques, ce sont les blessures émotionnelles. Je me rappelle un soir, nous avions été appelés pour une voiture accidentée. Il y avait quatre jeunes dedans. Ils ont brûlé vif à l'intérieur et on a rien pu faire, rien du tout… Le lendemain, ambulanciers et policiers, on s'est retrouvé sur la plage autour d'un feu, on pouvait pas rester seul et garder toutes ces émotions pour nous. Ce fut vraiment une sale nuit… "   
  
" _C'est pareil pour les médecins, " répondit-elle avec amertume. " Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que d'être impuissant face à quelque chose qui nous dépasse… J'ai un ami qui est mort il y a peu de temps d'une tumeur au cerveau, seulement trente-huit ans… et c'est dur… "   
  
Susan sentit ses yeux qui la piquaient. La peine était toujours là, bien présente et profitant de chaque défaillance de son être pour rejaillir à la surface. Elle sentit la main de Bosco venir prendre la sienne et la serrer. Ce geste avait quelque chose de rassurant et réconfortant. Elle serra lui aussi sa main, une sorte de chaleur bienveillante remonta le long de son bras et envahit tout son corps. Elle se sentait comprise.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Second chapitre prévu pour la semaine prochaine ! Surtout envoyez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur et j'espère qu'elle satisfera autant les fans de TW que de ER.   
  



	2. Avis de Tempête

**Eclaircie**   
  
**Chapitre II : Avis de Tempête**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Vous connaissez la chanson, rien ne m'appartient mais l'espoir fait vivre et qui sait un jour peut-être…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Entre une lecture de _Chaque chose en son temps_ la niou fic de Klariss (je fais de la pub car j'adoooore ce qu'elle écrit sur TW ! ! !) et la construction de mon site _Oxymore_ ki regroupera toutes mes fics (là je fais de la pub pour moué !), j'en profite pour publier la suite de cette fic. Merchi bôcou d'ailleurs pour tous vos reviews ! ! ! ! Ca me rassure et je me dis que ce que j'écrit ne passe pas inaperçu ! Bref, assez blablater, je vous laisse lire la suite où Bosco et Susan entrent dans les confidences.   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _J'ai encore gagné, " s'exclama Susan sur un ton victorieux.   
  
Bosco marmonna et délaissa ses cartes sur la table de la cuisine. La docteur venait encore de le ridiculiser durant leur énième partie de poker. Jamais il ne s'était fait battre à ce point à plates coutures à un jeu, et de surcroît par une femme ce qui le blessait encore plus dans son amour-propre. Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand l'escalier de secours près de la fenêtre de la cuisine se mit à grincer à cause d'un violent coup de vent.   
  
" _Quel temps… " Soupira Bosco.   
  
Sitôt après leur repas au Doc Magoo, ils avaient filé chez Susan en raison de la météo. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et le vent de souffler. Le ciel était si noir que l'on se croyait en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'était encore qu'aux environs de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Sur toutes les chaînes de télévisions et sur toutes les ondes, un avis de tempête était diffusé en continu conseillant aux gens de rester chez eux.   
  
" _C'est dommage, " reprit Susan avec une moue pensive. " Chicago recèle de petits coins agréables à visiter. Et là nous sommes coincés ici… Pour changer du poker, que diriez-vous de regarder une cassette vidéo ? "   
  
" _Pourquoi pas, " répondit-il.   
  
Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Bosco soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était sans affaires, sans-le-sou et coincé chez une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. De plus, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son charme même si cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il se rassurait en songeant que plus tard il y repenserait avec amusement, et en plaisanterait sûrement avec Faith, Ty et Sully autour de bonnes bières dans un bar new-yorkais.   
  
" _Hé ho ! " Répéta Susan voyant que Bosco n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait.   
  
" _Euh… Pardon, " s'excusa-t-il un peu confus. " J'étais sur la lune. "   
  
" _J'avais remarqué, " rétorqua-t-elle un peu cynique. " Je vous demandais ce que vous préférez voir comme genre de films. "   
  
Bosco réfléchit quelques instants tout en l'observant. Elle devait sûrement aimer les films à l'eau de rose et ce genre de choses, bref tout ce qu'il détestait. Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à regarder un film ennuyant à la fin prévisible durant une heure et demie. Et puis, depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de ce que les autres aimaient ?   
  
" _Vous avez des films d'actions ? " Se risqua-t-il.   
  
" _Bien sûr, " rétorqua Susan avec un petit sourire. " Je me doutais que vous alliez me demander ça. "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " Rétorqua-t-il un peu sur la défensive.   
  
" _Vous n'êtes pas flic pour rien, vous aimez l'action, " répondit-elle.   
  
" _Tous les flics n'aiment pas forcément les films d'actions ! " Reprit Bosco un peu vexé. " C'est comme si je disais que comme vous êtes une femme, vous préférez les films romantiques ! "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver comme ça, " le coupa Susan en levant les yeux au ciel. " Ce n'était pas une critique… Et pour votre information, je n'aime pas les films à l'eau de rose, ça me donne le cafard ! "   
  
Bosco se tût et tenta de sonder le regard de Susan. Cette femme le surprenait et il n'arrivait pas du tout à la cerner. Soudainement la pluie redoubla d'ardeur contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Ils y jetèrent tous deux un regard soucieux. Les ampoules des lampes grésillèrent et un grondement de tonnerre retentit au loin.   
  
" _Bon, je vais voir ce que j'ai comme films d'actions, " reprit Susan en se levant de table.   
  
Elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant Bosco tout seul assis sur sa chaise. Dans son esprit se bousculaient des songes confus et contraires. Susan ne savait pas comment s'adresser au policier, il prenait chaque parole au mot et s'indignait facilement. Il était le stéréotype incarné du petit flic hargneux et agressif. Pourtant quelque chose clochait en lui. De temps en temps, elle surprenait un regard plus doux, une certaine fragilité intérieure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Etait-il aussi méchant qu'il voulait le faire croire ? Ou bien était-ce simplement une carapace ?   
  
Elle ouvrit un placard de son salon et commença à chercher le peu de films d'action qu'elle devait avoir. Elle remarqua en riant intérieurement qu'elle avait quand même un ou deux films romantiques qui traînaient. Susan tomba sur _Le Flic de Beverly Hills_. En tant que policier, Bosco ne devait sûrement pas apprécier ce film un peu trop caricatural. Elle trouva aussi _L'arme Fatale_ et _Rush Hour_… Décidément, tous les films d'actions qu'elle avait, mettaient en scène des policiers… Les ampoules se mirent une nouvelle fois à grésiller, un grondement de tonnerre tout proche détona et la fit sursauter. Tout s'éteignit.   
  
Elle maugréa et sortit la tête de son placard pour trouver l'interrupteur le plus proche. Elle appuya dessus mais il n'y avait plus de courant. La foudre avait dû tomber sur une ligne de haute-tension. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à occuper Bosco, mais si en plus ils se retrouvaient plongés dans le noir cela deviendrait encore plus difficile.   
  
" _Maurice ? " L'appela-t-elle.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-il faiblement.   
  
" _Il n'y a plus de courant mais je crois que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué ! Ne bougez pas de la cuisine, je vais chercher des bougies dans ma chambre ! "   
  
" _D'accord, " répondit-il d'un ton qui sonnait faux.   
  
Elle commença à marcher à tâtons, collant ses mains sur les murs pour ne pas se perdre. Susan se prit une ou deux fois les pieds dans un tapis ou dans une chaise avant d'arriver à sa chambre. Puis elle trouva rapidement la commode près de son lit et sortit des bougies d'un tiroir. Normalement un briquet traînait aussi dans le coin. Elle le trouva lui aussi et alluma la petit mèche de la bougie bleue.   
  
Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, suivit d'une sorte de brève plainte. Susan prit la bougie et sortit de la chambre. Bosco avait-il quitté la cuisine ? Malheureusement, la petite flamme n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Malgré cela, ses yeux perçurent une sombre silhouette sur le sol près du canapé. Elle s'approcha et s'aperçut que c'était bien lui :   
  
" _Maurice ! Que faites-vous par terre ? " S'étonna-t-elle.   
  
Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle posa la bougie sur la table basse en face du canapé et s'agenouilla près de Bosco. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il respirait rapidement et de manière saccadée. Il était en sueur et il n'arrivait pas à fixer ses yeux qui balayaient toute la pièce autour de lui. En tant que médecin, elle reconnut les symptômes d'une attaque de panique :   
  
" _Maurice, calmez-vous et tentez de respirer plus doucement, " lui conseilla-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules.   
  
Elle réussit tant bien que mal à faire asseoir Bosco pétrifié sur le canapé. Il ne semblait pas la voir et ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Susan ignorait ce qui avait provoqué cette crise et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer sinon lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Le regard du policier se fixa soudainement sur la bougie et il sembla s'apaiser.   
  
" _Maurice ? Ca va mieux ? " Demanda-t-elle sans cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.   
  
" _Ca va… " Répondit-il essoufflé. Ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas la bougie.   
  
Par les fenêtres, il faisait toujours noir et la pluie tambourinait de plus belle contre les vitres. Bosco se prit le visage entre les mains et rassembla ses pensées. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse une attaque de panique chez elle… Il avait fallu qu'il y est cette fichue panne de courant… Heureusement que Susan avait apporté cette bougie sinon il serait encore en train de délirer. Il n'osait pas la regarder de peur de voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. Il détestait la pitié.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette crise ? " Demanda-t-elle en voyant bien qu'il détournait la tête.   
  
" _Quelle crise ? " Rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement alors que tout son souffle n'était pas encore revenu.   
  
" _Je suis médecin, " reprit-elle vexée. " Et je sais reconnaître des symptômes quand ils sont là ! Hyper-ventilation, désorientation, sueurs, gestes incontrôlés, vous venez d'être victime d'une attaque de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a provoqué ? "   
  
Bosco conserva le silence encore quelques instants. Lentement, il tourna la tête et fit face à Susan. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de ne voir aucune once de pitié dans son regard, mais à la place une profonde inquiétude. Il hésitait. Avouer cela était plutôt humiliant, mais d'un autre côté il ne reverrait sûrement jamais le docteur Lewis…   
  
" _J'ai peur du noir depuis que je suis tout petit. Je n'ai jamais réussi à surmonter cette peur… C'est maladif, ça s'accroche à moi et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. "   
  
" _Vous n'avez jamais songé à suivre une thérapie ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.   
  
" _Vous me demandez d'aller voir un de ces vautours qu'on appelle un psy ? ! ? " S'indigna-t-il aussitôt.   
  
" _Laissez tomber j'ai rien dit, " reprit alors Susan.   
  
Un silence troublant s'installa entre eux. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, Bosco l'avait remarqué avec soulagement. La majorité des gens lui aurait rit au nez. Il fixa son regard sur la bougie. Il n'osait pas la quitter des yeux de peur d'être happé une nouvelle fois par une attaque. Susan suivit son regard.   
  
" _Je suis désolé, " reprit soudainement Bosco.   
  
" _Désolé pourquoi ? " Rétorqua Susan surprise.   
  
" _Je vous gâche votre après-midi. D'abord vous m'emmenez à l'aéroport mais les avions ne décollent pas, puis vous m'hébergez et je fais ma petite crise à cause de la peur du noir. "   
  
" _Vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tout ce qui s'est passé, " remarqua-t-elle.   
  
" _Si… si je n'avais pas trompé ma copine, enfin mon ex-copine, je serais encore avec elle à l'hôtel et vous seriez sûrement avec vos amis, tout ça au lieu de tenter de réconforter un pauvre demeuré qui a encore peur du noir à son âge ! "   
  
" _Vu sous cet angle peut-être, " acquiesça Susan. " Mais à l'heure qu'il est si vous n'aviez pas traumatisé ce pauvre Gallant, je serais chez moi avec mon chat, seule durant une panne de courant. Donc je n'ai pas de regrets à vous avoir ici, au contraire ça me fait un peu de compagnie. "   
  
" _Vous ne sortez pas ? " Demanda-t-il avec prudence.   
  
" _Si mais ces derniers temps, je… j'ai tendance à rester chez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que ça date de la mort de Mark. "   
  
" _Mark ? "   
  
" _Un ancien ami, un ancien amour aussi, " répondit Susan en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ce cher disparu. " C'est celui qui est mort d'une tumeur au cerveau, je vous en ai brièvement parlé au Doc Magoo. "   
  
" _Je me rappelles. "   
  
Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Susan se mit à rire nerveusement.   
  
" _On doit paraître pitoyable à voir ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Nous nous confions l'un à l'autre alors que nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! "  
  
Il l'observa sans répondre. Ses yeux avaient quitté la bougie pour ne fixer que Susan. Celle-ci le remarqua et se trouva un peu gênée par ce regard insistant. Bosco la dévisageait sans pudeur et sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser d'une telle attitude. Pourquoi était-il aussi attiré par elle ? Susan était d'une beauté discrète, elle cachait sans cesse son jeu et il devait admettre qu'il était plus souvent sorti avec des femmes extraverties, préférant le sexe aux beaux discours et la fête aux dîners romantiques. Susan, ce n'était pas ça, c'était autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en sa compagnie.   
  
Elle n'était pas non plus comme Faith même si par certains côtés, elles se ressemblaient. Toutes deux étaient concernées par leurs familles, elles jouaient les femmes fortes alors qu'elles étaient bien plus fragiles qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître. Mais Susan avait une fois de plus quelque chose en plus, une présence qui le rassurait et calmait sa fougue.   
  
" _Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? " Dit-il nerveux.   
  
" _Allez-y, " répondit-elle avec curiosité.   
  
" _Si je vous embrasse, là comme ça, vous ne me mettrez pas dehors ? "   
  
Susan le regarda, un instant interloquée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, rien ne l'avait préparé à répondre à cela en vérité. Comme elle ne se décidait toujours pas, Bosco prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. De son autre main, il écarta quelques mèches qui encadraient le visage de Susan. Elle se laissait faire, se sentant subitement gauche et maladroite. Bosco, le policier fou furieux du 55ème district de New-York, allait l'embrasser et elle n'allait rien faire pour empêcher ça.   
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'effleura doucement du bout des lèvres. Voyant qu'elle n'opposait pas de résistance, Bosco s'enhardit, la fit doucement basculer en arrière sur le canapé et l'embrassa profondément. Elle avait le goût de salé. Une fois encore il s'était trompé pensant qu'elle serait sucrée. Il s'arrêta un instant et scruta son regard. Susan ne semblait pas effrayée ou indécise, un petit sourire s'esquiva sur ses lèvres et ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau.   
  
" _Finalement, je ne regrette pas que mon ex m'ait planté ce stylo dans la main, " glissa Bosco un brin malicieux.   
  
Elle lui ordonna de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Susan ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Elle le poussa sur le côté et se leva du canapé. Elle lui tendit la main et il se leva lui aussi pour la prendre. Susan le guida vers la chambre, et elle remarqua avec amusement qu'il ne se préoccupait plus du tout de la bougie ou du noir. Son esprit était tout entier focalisé sur elle, rien que sur elle.   
  
Dans la chambre, il la poussa contre le mur et recommença à l'embrasser. Bosco nota qu'il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle, mais il avait l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes plus grandes que lui aussi il ne s'en souciait pas. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer ce corps nouveau avec délice. Ses gestes venaient naturellement comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour une fois, il ne se préoccupait de savoir s'il allait être un bon coup ou pas, il voulait juste être à elle.   
  
Susan lui retira son polo beige et passa ses mains sur sa peau douce. Le travail à l'extérieur et les courses-poursuites avaient forgé son torse en des muscles ronds et durs. Elle avait appris à connaître tant de facettes de lui en si peu de temps qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à se rendre-compte de ce qui se passait. Elle sentit ses mains s'immiscer sous son fin pull, ses doigts se glissèrent entre sa peau et son soutien-gorge et il fit rapidement jouer les agrafes qui le retenait. Il retira le tout d'un même mouvement et sa bouche traça son chemin jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.   
  
Elle le repoussa un instant pour se diriger vers le lit. Il la suivait de près comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et il se plaça sur elle. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Susan pouvait deviner son regard fiévreux qui la dévorait littéralement, et elle se soupçonnait elle-même d'avoir ce même regard. Leurs pantalons et leurs dessous respectifs eurent tôt fait de rejoindre le reste de leurs affaires sur la moquette de la chambre.   
  
Susan s'arqua brusquement quand il entra en elle…   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fics, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai essayé de pas trop entrer dans les détails vers la fin car je ne veux pas que cette fic soit classé NC-17. J'ai envie que cela reste une fic romantique jusqu'au bout pour une fois mdr ! 


	3. Perturbations

**Eclaircie**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre III : Perturbations**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Y a rien qui m'appartient.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : C'est avec de vieux tubes de _Offspring_ à fond dans mes tympans que j'ai écrit cette troisième partie ;oP Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça se ressent pas (je l'espère) dans la lecture de ce chapitre qui suit le ton des précédents, c'est-à-dire pas-de-violence-c'est-les-vacances (même si c'est loin d'être les vacances en ce moment !) Une fois de plus, je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour le second chapitre !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Bosco se glissa hors du lit le plus discrètement possible. Il trouva son jean au sol et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit : cinq heures et demi du matin. Puis il observa Susan qui dormait toujours. Elle était allongée sur le côté, un bras glissé sous son oreiller et l'autre posé à l'endroit où il était il y a peu.   
  
Il sortit de la chambre et aperçut la bougie sur la table basse. Elle s'était entièrement consumée et n'était à présent plus qu'un tas de cire blanche informe sur une petite soucoupe. Bosco s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et s'aperçut qu'un large soleil baignait de chaleureux rayons lumineux tous les immeubles aux alentours. Par curiosité, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il y avait de la tonalité. Le courant était revenu. Il y avait un bottin à côté qu'il feuilleta. Il trouva le numéro des renseignements de l'aéroport et composa rapidement :   
  
" _Aéroport international de Chicago, que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Demanda une femme neutre au bout de trois tonalités.   
  
" _Bonjour, je devais embarquer hier sur un vol pour New-York, mais il a été annulé à cause du temps, " expliqua-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Susan. " J'aimerais savoir quand est le prochain vol, je dois absolument retourner là-bas aujourd'hui pour mon travail. "   
  
" _Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? " Demanda-t-elle. " Et quel était votre vol ? "   
  
" _Boscorelli Maurice. C'était le vol de onze heures cinquante-cinq. "   
  
Il patienta quelques instants, la femme cherchait apparemment son nom sur un ordinateur à en croire le bruit de touches de clavier.   
  
" _Oui, je vous ai trouvé sur la liste, " répondit-elle. " Nous tenons tout d'abord à nous excuser pour ce fâcheux contretemps monsieur Boscorelli. Le prochain vol est dans une heure, mais si vous avez des bagages c'est trop tard car ils doivent être enregistrés deux heures avant l'embarquement- "   
  
" _Je n'ai pas de bagages, " la coupa-t-il un peu sèchement.   
  
" _Bon, et bien je vous réserve une place alors ? "   
  
" _Oui ce serait parfait... Et pour le billet d'embarquement ? Il n'est plus valide. " Bosco se garda bien de préciser qu'il ne l'avait plus.   
  
" _En arrivant à l'aéroport, vous vous présenterez avec votre carte d'identité au bureau des dédommagements. Il se trouve dans l'aile ouest porte trois. Là-bas, ils vous remettront un nouveau billet après avoir vérifié votre identité. Une fois encore, nous vous prions de nous excuser pour- "   
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Finalement tout s'arrangeait. Bosco jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la chambre et aperçut par l'entrebâillement de la porte que Susan dormait toujours. Il composa un nouveau numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.   
  
" _Allô ? " Répondit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
" _Faith ? C'est Bosco ! "   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle en bâillant.   
  
" _Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport vers à peu près huit heures moins le quart ? "   
  
" _Huit heures moins le quart ? Et à l'aéroport ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré depuis hier... Oh, j'avais oublié la tempête d'hier, ton avion n'a pas décollé, c'est ça ? "   
  
" _Oui, " acquiesça Bosco. " De plus, ma copine ne me ramènera pas chez moi et en fait j'ai pas d'argent non plus pour prendre un taxi. "  
  
" _Bosco... " Soupira Faith d'un ton vaincu. " Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que tu as encore fait, même si de toute façon tu me le raconteras tôt ou tard. Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. "   
  
" _Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! "   
  
" _Pour changer... " Marmonna-t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.   
  
Il raccrocha lui aussi et retourna dans la chambre pour ramasser toutes ses affaires. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient par flashs. Bosco se surprit à observer longuement Susan. Il se ressaisit aussitôt, il n'avait pas le temps. Il s'en voulait de fuir ainsi comme un voleur mais il préférait éviter la séance d'adieux : les sentiments et lui n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.   
  
Au moment de sortir de la chambre, il fit demi-tour et l'observa une dernière fois. Il pourrait peut-être laisser un mot… son numéro de téléphone… Foutaises ! Entre eux, cela ne durera jamais qu'une nuit et puis elle habitait à Chicago, elle avait sa vie ici, quant à la sienne c'était à New-York qu'elle se déroulait, à courir après les dealers de drogues et à ramasser clochards et junkies. Mais il avait beau se raisonner, un fort sentiment de culpabilité avait enveloppé tout son être.   
  
Finalement, il s'arracha à la contemplation de Susan et sortit de l'appartement. Bosco descendit dans la rue et commença à faire de l'auto-stop pour aller à l'aéroport.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir complètement. Une odeur masculine flottait encore dans l'air. Un instant perdu, elle se souvint soudainement de Bosco. Susan se redressa vivement sur son lit et observa autour d'elle : personne. Elle se leva péniblement et ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient au sol. Elle s'enveloppa dans une robe de nuit et alla au salon.   
  
Toujours personne. Bosco s'était évanoui et les seules choses qui restaient de lui étaient des souvenirs. Susan remarqua la bougie fondue sur la table, ceci était bien la preuve que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle soupira et partit se recoucher dans sa chambre.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Trois jours plus tard   
  
" _Va te faire foutre Sully ! " S'énerva Bosco dans le vestiaire. " Et toi aussi Davis ! "   
  
Le policier se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce sous les regards ahuris de ses collègues. Faith lui jeta un regard mitigé entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Depuis qu'il était rentré de Chicago, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.   
  
" _Juste pour une simple remarque, il est plutôt susceptible ces derniers temps, " nota Ty avec un sourire en coin. " Problème de cœur ? Il vient de se faire larguer ? "   
  
Faith savait que le jeune policier s'adressait à elle mais elle se gardait bien de lui répondre, de toute façon elle ne savait rien. Elle continuait de se préparer en silence.   
  
" _En tous cas, j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger, " rétorqua Sully bougon. " Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais déjà en temps normal c'est une peau de vache, alors quand en plus il nous fait sa petite crise, rien ne va plus… "   
  
" _Tu veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il a ? " Insista lourdement Ty.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas ! " Admit finalement Faith exaspérée. " Je n'en sais rien du tout et je m'inquiète ! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas me parler, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'il est rentré de Chicago. "   
  
Sur ce, elle referma violemment son casier et sortit rapidement du vestiaire. Davis et Sully s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Les deux policiers finirent de se préparer et retrouvèrent leurs collègues dans la salle de réunion pour le petit topo quotidien du chef. Bosco s'était affalé au fond de la pièce, loin de tout, alors que Faith se trouvait à sa place habituelle dans les rangs du milieu. Ty et Sully vinrent la rejoindre.   
  
" _Il va vraiment pas bien ? " Demanda Ty à voix basse à l'adresse de Faith.   
  
Celle-ci feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu et observait droit devant elle. Sully posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ty et lui jeta un regard noir : il ne fallait mieux pas que le jeune homme insiste trop. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer que Bosco avait changé d'habitude. La veille chez lui, Ty avait discuté avec Carlos et l'ambulancier avait lui aussi noté que Bosco rechignait plus à courir derrière les fuyards, il hurlait moins après les interceptés, son regard était souvent absent comme s'il s'en voulait à propos de quelque chose.   
  
Ty était sûr que c'était à cause d'une femme. La preuve était que Bosco ne s'intéressait plus non plus aux charmantes inconnues qui croisaient son chemin. Il n'était jamais le dernier à sauter sur une occasion et pourtant cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait entendu parler de ses conquêtes féminines, alors qu'il était bavard sur le sujet. Plongé dans ses pensés, Ty loupa complètement le topo du chef et Sully dut une fois de plus le remuer pour qu'il se rende compte que la séance était terminée.   
  
Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Le jeune policier se leva rapidement, laissa Sully derrière lui et vint à la rencontre de Bosco. Celui-ci s'apprêtait déjà à sortir alors que Faith se levait à peine.   
  
" _Hé mec ! T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? " Lui demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître enjoué.   
  
" _Si tu me fais des avances Ty, tu t'es trompé de personne, " marmonna Bosco sans même lui adresser un regard.   
  
" _Fais pas l'idiot ! " Rétorqua-t-il. " Avec Carlos, on va dans un bar où y a des nanas supers à brancher ! "   
  
Ty voyait bien que Bosco hésitait. Une sorte de combat intérieur se déroulait derrière son regard. Et Davis aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.   
  
" _Ca va être le top ! Tu vas voir ! " Renchérit Ty.   
  
A ce moment, Faith et Sully les rejoignirent prêts à partir en patrouille. Bosco sembla peser une dernière fois le pour et le contre :   
  
" _D'accord, " dit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons.   
  
" _Alors on se donne rendez-vous à dix heures chez moi ! " Lui lança Davis.   
  
Faith et Bosco sortirent du commissariat et prirent leur voiture. Il se mit au volant et claqua sa portière. Elle soupira, encore une superbe journée en perspective ! Il mit le contact et la voiture crachota un peu à cause du froid. Ils partirent dans leur secteur et commencèrent leur ronde. Le silence pesait et finalement, Faith se décida à parler :  
  
" _Tu sors avec Ty ce soir ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-il le regard rivé sur la route.   
  
" _Et vous allez où si c'est pas trop indiscret ? "   
  
" _Dans un bar. "   
  
" _Vous allez faire quoi ? "   
  
" _Je sais pas. "   
  
" _Est-ce que ce matin, j'aurais l'honneur d'avoir une réponse de plus de trois mots ou c'est trop te demander ? "   
  
Bosco ne répondit pas et continua à rouler. Faith tenta de calmer la sourde colère qui montait en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant certaines fois. Le silence glacial continuait de régner dans la voiture.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Susan ? " Répéta Abby en passant une main devant les yeux de son amie.   
  
Cette dernière sursauta et sembla perdue le temps d'une seconde. Puis la réalité reprit peu à peu possession de tous ses sens. L'air lourd du Doc Magoo était suffocant, l'odeur de son café et de la cigarette de l'infirmière se mélangeaient, à l'extérieur une pluie grise et brumeuse effleurait les vitres et face à elle, Abby l'observait visiblement soucieuse. Les deux femmes avaient décidé de prendre leur pause en même temps.   
  
" _Susan, j'essaie de te faire revenir sur terre depuis cinq minutes, tout va bien ? "   
  
" _Oui, oui, " répondit-elle rapidement en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres.   
  
Puis à la grande surprise d'Abby, Susan reposa son café, prit la cigarette de l'infirmière qu'elle avait entre son index et son majeur, puis tira une longue bouffée nerveuse dessus avant de la lui rendre. Abby l'observait à présent avec des yeux ronds.   
  
" _Désolé, " s'excusa Susan mal à l'aise. " J'en avais besoin. "   
  
" _Besoin ? " Répéta Abby toujours stupéfaite. " Et depuis quand tu fumes ? "   
  
" _En fait, j'avais commencé à Phœnix, et arrêté un peu avant de revenir ici, " expliqua la docteur toujours aussi nerveuse.   
  
" _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? " Insista Abby.   
  
" _Rien, rien d'important. "   
  
" _Tu te fiches de moi ! " S'indigna l'infirmière. " Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ces derniers temps, même avec les patients tu es devenue… bizarre… "   
  
" _Je me demande comment je dois prendre ce que tu viens de me dire, " rétorqua sèchement Susan.   
  
" _Et moi je me demande comment je dois me comporter avec toi ! " Renchérit Abby. " J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître ! C'est à cause de ce policier, n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
" _Quel policier ? "   
  
" _Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point, Susan ! J'ai bien vu que c'est depuis le jour où tu es partie de l'hôpital avec cet homme que tu te comportes aussi étrangement. "   
  
" _Maurice n'a rien à voir là-dedans, " reprit la docteur sur un ton peu convaincant.   
  
" _Oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? "   
  
" _Parce que c'est stupide, " soupira Susan en s'adossant en arrière contre la banquette.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? "   
  
" _De me morfondre à cause d'une histoire d'une nuit, je le connaissais à peine… C'était juste le policier qui avait retrouvé ma nièce… Il n'avait pas d'argent car il n'avait plus ses affaires. Je devais simplement l'amener à l'aéroport, mais avec le temps qu'il faisait, aucun avion ne décollait. Alors je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit chez moi, je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait et que tout allait se passer comme ça… mais quand il est parti le lendemain avant que je ne me réveille, ça m'a fait mal. Bizarrement, j'ai ressenti un grand vide. "   
  
" _Qu'aurais-tu espéré qu'il fasse ? " Demanda Abby d'un ton doux.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " répondit franchement Susan. " Peut-être qu'il reste… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos se leva du canapé sur lequel il était avachi quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna. Avant d'ouvrir, il savait d'avance que c'était Bosco. Dans la salle de bains, Ty était toujours en train de prendre sa douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Ce gars est pire qu'une fille certaines fois, soupira Carlos pensivement. Il ouvrit la porte et Bosco entra en le saluant brièvement de la tête.   
  
Comme à son habitude, Carlos ne respecta aucune des règles de politesse en vigueur et partit se rasseoir sur le canapé sans même proposer à boire. Mais Bosco s'en fichait, au contraire il partit se mettre lui aussi sur le canapé. L'ambulancier prit la télécommande, alluma la télé et tomba sur de la publicité. Il ne changea même pas de chaîne, le regard vide fixé sur l'écran. Bosco faisait de même.   
  
Ty sortit à ce moment de la douche, l'eau de Cologne encore fraîche s'émanant de son corps encore échaudé par l'eau, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, la dernière petite chemise à la mode légèrement entrouverte sur le devant, la mâchoire impeccablement rasée et les ongles coupés, il était enfin prêt. Bosco et Carlos lui jetèrent un regard blasé.   
  
" _On y va ? On doit aussi prendre Alex au passage. " Dit-il en allant choisir un manteau dans la penderie.   
  
" _Je croyais que c'était une soirée entre mecs ? " S'étonna Bosco visiblement de mauvaise humeur.   
  
" _Laisse tomber, " rétorqua Carlos en se levant du canapé. " Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, Ty ne peut plus rien faire sans elle ! "   
  
" _Mauvaises langues ! " S'indigna le policier en revenant dans le salon, son manteau sur les épaules. " Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jaloux, " rétorqua-t-il en souriant.   
  
" _Jaloux ? D'Alex ? " Répéta moqueusement Carlos.   
  
" _Hé ! Fais gaffe ! " Le coupa Ty en le pointant du doigt. " Tu parles de ma nana, là ! "   
  
" _Oui, bah qu'on se dépêche d'aller la chercher, _ta nana_, " rétorqua Bosco avec sarcasme. " J'en ai marre de moisir dans votre apart ! "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Les premières lignes du générique apparurent et Abby éteignit la télé. Assise sur le canapé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit que Susan s'était endormie devant le film. Après sa garde, l'infirmière avait décidé de passer chez elle pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Elles avaient loué une cassette et commandé une pizza, puis avaient discuté de tout et de rien devant le film jusqu'à que Susan ne s'endorme.   
  
Abby ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette situation, hormis le fait que ce Maurice aurait pu au moins laisser un petit mot. Elle avait presque envie de prendre l'avion et d'aller s'expliquer avec lui à New-York. Elle consulta l'horloge du magnétoscope. Il était aux environs de minuit et elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser Susan comme ça.   
  
L'infirmière se leva et ouvrit plusieurs placards avant de trouver celui qui contenait des couvertures. Elle en prit une et la mit sur la docteur. Abby n'avait pas assez de force pour porter Susan jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de la réveiller.   
  
Soudain, elle se figea en entendant le téléphone sonner. Susan dormait si profondément qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Abby hésita longuement. Finalement, au bout de la cinquième sonnerie elle posa sa main sur le combiné et décrocha :   
  
" _Allô ? " Seul le silence lui répondit. " Allô ? " Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.   
  
Un soupir, puis la tonalité.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dans le petit bar, c'était l'heure des slows. Alex et Ty dansaient enlacés au milieu des autres, plusieurs personnes discutaient et flirtaient aux tables alentours. Bosco s'était éclipsé près des toilettes où se trouvait un téléphone. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, ou bien le bruit de la musique qui l'avait abruti, mais il avait enfin trouvé le courage de téléphoner à Susan. Malheureusement, il était tombé sur une voix étrangère et n'avait pas osé parler.   
  
" _Hé Bosco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? " Demanda Carlos en arrivant près de lui. " On a un super ticket avec les deux filles de la table près du comptoir ! " Insista le jeune ambulancier.   
  
" _Je… je téléphonais à ma mère, " rétorqua le policier en balbutiant.   
  
" _A minuit dans un bar ? "   
  
Carlos le regarda soupçonneux. Trouvant la situation gênante, Bosco partit finalement rejoindre la petite fête en se gardant de répondre. L'ambulancier allait faire de même quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il hésita un instant. La personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de fil devait sûrement être celle à qui Bosco avait téléphoné. Il suffisait juste d'avoir un téléphone qui mémorisait les sources des appels. Peut-être devait-il rattraper Bosco pour lui dire que ça sonnait, ou répondre à sa place.   
  
Pour Carlos qui s'embarrassait rarement de sa conscience, le choix fut vite fait et il décrocha :   
  
" _Allô ? " Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.   
  
" _C'est vous qui avait téléphoné à l'instant ? " Demanda une voix féminine un peu sèche à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
" _Vous êtes sûrement pas sa mère vous ! " S'exclama Carlos hilare. " C'est quoi votre prénom ? "   
  
" _Sa mère ? " Répéta la femme interloquée. " Et puis c'est plutôt à vous de me dire votre nom ! C'est vous qui aviez téléphoné en premier ! "   
  
" _Mon nom c'est Carlos Nieto, " répondit l'ambulancier en prenant son ton séducteur. " Mais en fait, c'est pas vraiment moi qui ai téléphoné. C'est Bosco. "   
  
" _Bosco… Je m'en doutais, l'indicatif indiquait l'état de New-York. "  
  
" _Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom, " insista Carlos fantasmant déjà à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la femme au bout du fil.   
  
" _Je m'appelle Abby, je suis une amie de Susan. Est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un service ? "   
  
" _Tout ce que vous voudrez, " rétorqua Carlos.   
  
" _Dîtes à Bosco que la moindre des choses aurait été qu'il ne s'enfuit pas comme un voleur comme il l'a fait, qu'il a déjà fait beaucoup de mal et que s'il veut revoir Susan pour refaire la même chose, qu'il s'abstienne sinon il aura à s'expliquer personnellement avec moi. "  
  
" _Euh… d'accord… " Répondit l'ambulancier surpris par le ton déterminé d'Abby.   
  
Elle raccrocha.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Et vi déjà la fin ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite dans une semaine ! 


	4. Giboulées

**Eclaircie**   
  
**Chapitre IV : Giboulées**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Life Suuuuuuuucks !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et voili voilà le troisième chapitre, j'y parle un tout petit plus de Bosco que de Susan mais la tendance s'inversera dans le quatrième ;o) Continuez d'envoyer des rivious ! Ca motive pour écrire et en ce moment j'ai un peu besoin !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos vint se rasseoir à la table où était avachi Bosco, l'air renfrogné. Alex et Ty continuaient de danser au milieu d'autres couples. Le policier les observait avec une curieuse lueur dans son regard. L'ambulancier l'avait bien remarqué. Il se gardait pour le moment de parler de sa petite discussion avec Abby. La chanson _Angie_ des _Rolling Stones_ emplissait la salle des tons lancinants de Mike Jagger. Les corps collés d'Alex et Ty se mouvaient doucement au rythme des notes nostalgiques.   
  
" _Ils sont bien ensemble, " commenta brièvement Carlos en parlant d'Alex et Ty. " C'est cool qu'ils se soient trouvés. "   
  
" _C'est vrai, " rétorqua sèchement Bosco, le regard toujours fixé sur eux.   
  
" _J'aimerais bien moi aussi trouver une Alex qui me corresponde, " renchérit Carlos. " Je crois que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux pour l'instant. J'ai déjà crû l'être mais je ne l'ai jamais été réellement. Et toi ? "   
  
L'ambulancier ne pouvait décoller un large sourire de ses lèvres. Mais Bosco ne le regardait pas. Le policier soupira, comme si donner une réponse lui coûtait. Finalement, il détacha son regard du couple et se retourna vers Carlos :   
  
" _Et bah t'as bien de la chance car c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme ! " S'exclama-t-il amer.   
  
" _T'en es sûr ? "   
  
Bosco redevint silencieux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Susan avait chamboulé toute sa vie comme aucune femme ne l'avait encore jamais fait, même Nicole... Et pourtant, il n'avait passé qu'une nuit avec elle, ce n'était pas comme s'il sortait d'une longue histoire. Mais ces quelques heures lui avaient fait connaître des sentiments encore inconnus pour lui. A cause d'elle, il était devenu brusquement sentimental, il pleurait presque devant _Titanic_ et s'était mis à écouter Barbra Streisand.   
  
" _Non, " répondit-il finalement. " Mais tomber amoureux, ça a des bons comme des mauvais côtés. "   
  
Et puis depuis quand parlait-il de sentiments avec Carlos ? Surtout avec lui ! Le mec le plus insensible de tout le cinquante-cinquième !  
  
" _De qui t'es tombé amoureux ? " Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.   
  
" _Une femme que tu connais pas, " rétorqua le policier maussade.   
  
" _Pourtant je croyais la connaître, " renchérit Carlos avec malice. Bosco le fixa avec suspicion. Il n'aurait quand même pas oser appuyer sur la touche bis du téléphone ? " Je pensais que c'était Susan. "   
  
" _Espèce de salaud ! " S'énerva aussitôt Bosco en agrippant l'ambulancier par le col de sa chemise. Il lui écrasa la joue contre la table. " Comment tu connais Susan ? "   
  
" _Lâche-moi Bosco... " Le supplia Carlos essoufflé. " Je vais tout t'expliquer mais là on est en train de se faire remarquer, alors lâche-moi... "   
  
Le policier obtempéra à regret. Son acolyte reprit calmement son souffle sous les regards étonnés des gens des tables voisines. Les réactions de Bosco étaient souvent assez impressionnantes par leur soudaineté et il fallait en avoir l'habitude pour ne plus s'en étonner.   
  
" _Le téléphone a sonné après que tu sois parti, alors j'ai répondu, " expliqua tout simplement Carlos en frottant sa joue endolorie.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu au lieu de décrocher à ma place ? " Demanda Bosco avec suspicion. Carlos lui adressa un sourire narquois.   
  
" _Par... curiosité, " rétorqua-t-il. " J'ai eu une certaine Abby au téléphone, elle a dit que ce que tu avais fait à Susan était dégueulasse et que si tu cherchais à le revoir juste pour recommencer à lui faire du mal, t'aurais à t'expliquer avec elle. Elle avait pas l'air commode mais incroyablement sexy cette fille ! "   
  
" _Et tu n'as pas eu Susan ? "   
  
" _Non- "   
  
" _Cette Abby a dit quelque chose d'autres ? "   
  
" _Euh... non- "   
  
" _ Tu n'as rien entendu derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un d'autre écoutait votre conversation ? "   
  
" _Hé mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ! " S'exclama Carlos qui n'avait pas réussi à aligner plus de trois mots depuis le début sans être interrompu. " T'as vraiment l'air accro à cette fille ! "   
  
" _Tu crois ? " Demanda Bosco visiblement inquiet. " J'ai vraiment l'air accroché ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? "   
  
" _Arrêtes de me poser des questions ! " S'énerva Carlos exaspéré. " T'as pas l'air, tu es raide dingue d'elle ! Depuis que t'es rentré de Chicago, Faith se fait un souci pas possible à propos de toi, on a l'impression que tu vas te jeter sous une trame de métro à chaque instant ! C'est parce que tu faisais pitié à voir que Ty t'as invité ce soir ! "   
  
Bosco était complètement abasourdi, comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer l'invraisemblable. Il était assis sur sa chaise, incapable d'articuler un son ou de faire un geste. Carlos préféra l'ignorer et partit au bar accoster une brune aux longues jambes assise sur un tabouret.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan enfila sa blouse blanche sans motivation. Elle passa son stéthoscope autour de son cou et referma doucement la porte de son casier. La veille, elle s'était endormie sur son canapé. Le matin, elle s'était aperçue qu'on l'avait recouvert d'une couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Susan savait que cette bonne intention venait d'Abby, mais qu'aurait-elle donné pour que cette intention vienne de cet homme qu'elle ne parvenait plus à oublier, si seulement il était resté...   
  
Surprise dans ses songes, Susan sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée de la salle des casiers s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna vivement et reconnut Abby sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci semblait hésiter :   
  
" _Je peux te parler ? " Demanda-t-elle en refermant derrière elle.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Susan noua distraitement un élastique dans ses cheveux.   
  
" _Le policier a téléphoné hier. "   
  
La docteur cassa l'élastique et resta un instant bouche bée.   
  
" _Maurice ? " Demanda-t-elle avec une tête d'ahurie.   
  
" _Oui, " confirma Abby un peu nerveuse.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? " S'exclama aussitôt Susan, prenant enfin réellement conscience de ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière.   
  
" _Rien, quand il n'a pas reconnu ta voix, il a raccroché, " expliqua Abby. " Alors j'ai téléphone au numéro où il avait appelé et je suis tombée sur un certain Carlos. Apparemment, ils devaient être dans une sorte de bar ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est un de ses amis et j'ai parlé avec lui. "   
  
" _De quoi ? "   
  
" _Il a surtout essayé de me draguer par téléphone cet idiot ! " Soupira-t-elle. " Et c'est moi qui ai vraiment parlé en fait. Je lui ai dis de dire à Maurice que s'il voulait seulement te revoir pour te refaire du mal, qu'il s'abstienne. J'ai bien fait ou pas ? "   
  
Susan ne répondit pas et sembla pensive un instant. Il lui avait téléphoné, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Peut-être se sentait-il honteux d'être parti ainsi de chez elle ? Peut-être voulait-il la revoir ? Revenir ? Sans se préoccuper de donner une réponse à l'infirmière, elle sortit un peu hagarde de la salle des casiers.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La voiture de police roulait en silence dans les rues délabrées de New-York. Le jour se levait à peine et la rosée du matin avait humidifié l'air. Les arbres dénudés avaient affronté les premiers gels de fin novembre et les gens ne pouvaient faire leur jogging sans les indispensables bonnets, écharpes et baladeurs. La journée s'annonçait calme, comme tous les matins... Mais dans les quartiers chauds du cinquante-cinquième district, la routine n'était qu'un mirage et personne ne pouvait prévoir avec certitude les événements qui allaient se déchaîner durant la journée.   
  
Pour une fois, Faith était au volant, Bosco avait préféré s'avachir dans le siège passager, perdu dans de sombres pensés comme à son habitude ces derniers temps. La policière commençait à ne plus supporter son attitude, elle le cachait tant bien que mal et voulait que cela ne rejaillisse pas sur le travail, mais cela l'horripilait au plus haut point. Pourtant Bosco se confiait facilement à elle.. Faith n'arrivait pas à trouver le problème.   
  
" _Alors ? Ta soirée d'hier avec Ty et Carlos c'était comment ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _A chier. "   
  
Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais Faith ne pouvait plus tenir. Il fallait que cette situation cesse ! Ils n'étaient pas que de simples collègues, ils étaient aussi amis. Mais pas le copain que l'on invite gentiment à venir manger chez soi de temps en temps, non, eux c'était à la vie à la mort. Ils savaient par un simple coup d'œil quand l'autre n'allait pas. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.   
  
" _Et à part ça ? " Il ne répondit pas et continuait de fixer la rue qui défilait par la fenêtre. " Bosco, si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi je t'en pris ! Je ne veux pas te supplier mais tu sais que je ne supporte pas que tu te morfondes sur toi-même. "   
  
" _Tu sais de quoi j'ai discuté avec Carlos ? " Dit-il d'une petite voix ignorant ce que Faith venait de lui dire.   
  
" _Non, " rétorqua-t-elle un peu surprise.   
  
" _De l'âme sœur. "   
  
" _De... l'âme sœur ! ? ! " S'exclama Faith tentant difficilement de l'imaginer discuter d'un tel sujet avec Carlos, plutôt invraisemblable.   
  
" _Comment as-tu su que c'était Fred ? " Demanda à nouveau Bosco.   
  
" _Que j'ai su quoi ? " Répondit-elle un peu perdue du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir exactement.   
  
" _Et bien que c'était l'homme avec qui tu voulais passer le reste de tes jours ? " Rétorqua Bosco avec évidence.   
  
Faith garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps de chercher une réponse à donner.   
  
" _Je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question, " répondit-elle avec franchise. " Je le savais c'est tout. Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, je n'ai même pas hésité... Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Serais-tu amoureux ? Je la connais au moins ? "   
  
" _Tu te rappelles de Susan Lewis ? " Demanda Bosco en la fixant nerveusement, attendant sa réaction.   
  
" _Ca me dit quelque chose... " Ce nom lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.   
  
" _Sa nièce avait été enlevée par un mec qui se faisait passer pour un flic de la police de proximité. "   
  
" _Oui je me rappelle à présent ! " S'exclama-t-elle en se remémorant la docteur un peu paniquée qui avait débarqué dans le commissariat. " Elle venait de... de Chicago... "   
  
En prononçant ce dernier mot, Faith se retourna bouche bée vers Bosco qui avait une nouvelle fois tourné la tête. La policière avait rapidement fait le lien entre Susan et le petit week-end de Bosco à Chicago.   
  
" _Tu l'as revu là-bas ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu abasourdie. " C'est ça hein ? Et t'en es tombé amoureux je pari ! Ca se voyait déjà que t'avais un faible pour elle quand on recherchait sa nièce ! "   
  
" _Ca se voyait que j'avais un faible ? " Répéta Bosco surpris à son tour.   
  
" _Oui, tu l'observais à la dérobée, " rétorqua malicieusement Faith.   
  
" _C'est pas vrai ! " S'indigna-t-il subitement fâché.   
  
" _Si, si, " répondit-elle tranquillement.   
  
Il marmonna à voix basse des jurons incompréhensibles. Mais si près du but, Faith n'allait pas le lâcher ainsi :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Chicago ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir ? "   
  
" _Tu n'as pas le droit de le savoir, " rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Faith lui lança un regard larmoyant. " Mais je vais quand même te le dire, " ajouta-t-il vaincu. " Jeannie m'a enfoncé un stylo dans la main après avoir su que je l'avais trompé. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et devine qui m'a soigné ? "   
  
" _Susan Lewis, " répondit Faith.   
  
" _Oui, enfin non. Au départ, j'ai eu le droit à un jeune empâté qui ne savait même pas quoi faire de ses deux mains, alors j'ai demandé à avoir un vrai médecin et c'est là qu'elle est arrivée. J'avais plus rien sur moi hormis mes papiers comme je m'étais enfui de l'hôtel après que Jeannie m'ait attaqué, alors elle a proposé de me conduire à l'aéroport- "   
  
" _Mais aucun avion n'a décollé à cause de la tempête, " finit Faith avec un sourire narquois.   
  
" _Tu me laisses parler ou quoi ! " S'énerva Bosco alors qu'elle soupira. " Bon, je reprends. Du coup, elle m'a proposé de m'héberger et j'ai accepté. Chez elle, il y a eu une panne de courant alors j'ai.. enfin il m'est arrivé une... une crise de panique, enfin tu sais de quoi je parle, et elle m'a réconforté. On a commencé les confidences et ça s'est terminé au lit. "   
  
" _Te connaissant, c'était prévisible, " rétorqua Faith sur un ton blasé. " Et après ? "   
  
" _Le lendemain je suis parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille et c'est de chez elle que je t'ai téléphoné. Et il m'est arrivé un truc pas possible, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant ! Ce genre d'aventures m'est pourtant arrivé plein de fois ! "   
  
" _Et c'est quoi ce truc pas possible ? "   
  
" _J'ai eu des remords. "   
  
Faith aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas vu le visage tout fait sérieux de Bosco.   
  
" _Et pourquoi penses-tu avoir des remords ? "   
  
" _Parce que je suis amoureux. "   
  
Faith fut une nouvelle fois surprise. Bosco venait d'admettre être amoureux avec tant de... franchise... Lui qui ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments aux autres... Elle comprenait mieux à présent son état, lui aussi n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver de tels sentiments.   
  
" _Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre avec un bouquet de fleurs pour t'excuser ? " Lui demanda-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre...   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! 


	5. Après la tempête

**Eclaircie**   
  
**Chapitre V : Après la tempête...**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Life Suuuuuuuucks !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : DERNIER CHAPITRE !!! En plus contrairement aux chapitres de Klariss, les miens y sont super méga hyper long d'abord !!! (non nous ne sommes pas des attardées mentales échappées de la maternelle...)   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Susan descendit de la trame bondée. Elle frissonna en passant d'une chaleur humaine étouffante au glacial mois de novembre. Le quai de béton s'étendait devant elle jusqu'aux escaliers qui l'amèneraient dans une rue adjacente au County. Bizarrement, ce matin elle avait eu envie de prendre le métro.   
  
La masse humaine qui l'enveloppait se précipitait regards baissés et corps stressés vers les escaliers. Susan n'arrivait pas à se décider, immobile, isolée et perdue au milieu de ce flot d'humains. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, tout lui paraissait insignifiant. La vie se déroulait telle un film devant elle mais Susan n'arrivait pas à prendre le wagon en marche. Tout le monde semblait vivre, elle dépérissait de l'intérieur.   
  
Elle parlait, elle riait, elle s'activait mais intérieurement, tout était morne et gris… C'était donc ça une dépression ? Susan ne savait même pas si elle en faisait réellement une, peut-être n'était-ce que passager, peut-être pas… Trop de questions sans réponses. Elle prit une profonde inspiration d'air humide et pollué, puis se dirigea elle aussi vers les ternes escaliers. Elle était la dernière à être restée sur le quai.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Hé Susan ! " L'interpella Abby dans un couloir. " On peut se parler dans un endroit calme ? "   
  
Elle hésita, le dossier de son futur patient à la main. Susan jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle vérifiant que Kerry n'était pas là, puis reposa le dossier.   
  
" _Je te suis. "   
  
Susan et Abby partirent en salle de repos où il n'y avait heureusement personne. L'infirmière gigotait nerveusement, mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle choisit l'option de s'asseoir sur le vieux sofa marron miteux et Susan l'imita :   
  
" _Alors ? De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
Ses yeux clairs étaient ternes, Abby l'avait remarqué, ses cheveux étaient mous, son teint blafard et ses gestes lents. Ce n'était pas là la Susan qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'inquiétait et ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle.   
  
" _Je m'inquiète pour toi, " répondit Abby décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot.   
  
Susan parût un instant surprise. Ses sourcils se levèrent en signe d'hébétude. Puis son air redevint gris, distant.   
  
" _Je sais que tu t'inquiètes. Mais ce n'est que passager, juste un petit coup de cafard, " rétorqua Susan avec un pâle sourire.   
  
" _Je ne crois pas, " renchérit Abby le regard sombre. " Je sais que Maurice est le point de départ de cette histoire. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller le voir à New-York ? Il t'a téléphoné l'autre fois, c'est la preuve qu'il ne t'a pas oublié… "   
  
" _Il a aussi raccroché sans parler, " rétorqua Susan en baissant le regard au sol. " Et puis, il me prendrait pour une folle de venir comme ça le rejoindre, et que lui dirais-je ? Et s'il me repoussait ? Ca me ferait encore plus mal… "   
  
" _Mon avis est que tu devrais aller le voir, mais ce n'est que mon avis, " reprit Abby après un court silence. " Quoique tu fasses, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. "   
  
Susan releva le regard vers son amie. Un sourire de gratitude éclairait quelque peu son visage. Sans prévenir, Abby déposa un furtif baiser sur le front de Susan. Puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Susan resta un instant surprise. Elle porta sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Abby avaient effleuré son front.   
  
Curieux geste… mais bizarrement si réconfortant. Susan se leva à regret et décida qu'il était quand même temps qu'elle reparte travailler. Dans sa tête trottait à présent l'avis d'Abby.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je n'ai réellement pas besoin d'antibiotiques ? " Renchérit à nouveau le patient visiblement inquiet. " Pourtant mon médecin habituel me- "   
  
" _Oui mais je ne suis pas votre médecin habituel ! " Rétorqua sèchement Susan en s'emportant soudainement. " Et pour l'énième fois, votre cas ne nécessite pas l'emploi d'antibiotiques ! "   
  
Sans laisser le temps à son patient de répondre, elle quitta la salle d'examens en claquant la porte. John qui examinait au même moment la patiente du lit d'à côté, l'observa avec inquiétude à travers les stores. Susan était debout en plein milieu du couloir, visiblement éprouvée physiquement comme mentalement.   
  
" _Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, " commenta la vieille dame que John auscultait. " Vous devriez aller lui parler, " proposa-t-elle en hochant la tête en signe d'expérience.   
  
" _Je ne crois pas être la personne dont elle a besoin, " rétorqua John soucieux. " J'ignore même pourquoi elle souffre ainsi. "   
  
" _Vous devriez quand même aller lui parler, " renchérit la vieille dame. " Vous finirez de m'ausculter plus tard ! "   
  
" _C'est la première fois qu'un patient me dit ça ! " S'exclama John surpris. " Vous avez raison, je vais aller un peu lui parler, je ne suis pas sûr d'aider, mais ce sera au moins ça. "   
  
Il remercia la vieille dame, passa devant le lit du patient mécontent de Susan et sortit la rejoindre dans le couloir. Il la prit par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester :   
  
" _Allons dehors, j'ai à te parler, " dit-il.   
  
Susan ne répondit pas et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la baie des ambulances. Heureusement, Kerry était avec Romano en chirurgie, leur pause officieuse ne sera pas remarquée. Sitôt les portes automatiques passées, ils partirent se réfugier sous des escaliers extérieurs en béton à cause de la pluie diluvienne. Il était tôt et la nuit ne s'était pas encore totalement retirée. John lâcha le bras de Susan et se mit face à elle :   
  
" _Alors ? "   
  
" _Alors quoi ? " Rétorqua-t-elle toujours aussi sèchement.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne me répond pas que rien ne va pas car je sais que c'est faux ! Je commence à te connaître Susan Lewis… "  
  
" _Ca ne te concerne pas, " répondit-elle peu enclin aux confidences.   
  
" _Ne réagis pas comme ça, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, " reprit John qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle allait mal et peut-être que le fait d'en parler l'aiderait.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… " Avoua finalement Susan la mine boudeuse. " Je crois que je suis trop émotive, ou quelque chose dans le genre, je m'attache trop rapidement et la chute est chaque fois plus dure… "   
  
John n'avait pas besoin de décodeur : il devinait qu'elle parlait d'un homme. Machinalement, son esprit se mit à divaguer sur l'identité possible de celui qui la faisait tant souffrir. Ses songes furent soudainement interrompus quand il remarqua une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil droit de Susan. John l'essuya du revers de son index. Sa main s'attarda sur sa tempe puis glissa le long de sa mâchoire.   
  
Susan avait la peau si douce. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il se rappela leurs baisers volés. John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait eu une relation avec elle, ils avaient flirté c'est sûr, mais pouvait-on réellement parler de relation ? En tous cas, il avait ressenti des sentiments étranges et forts, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier.   
  
Sans réfléchir, John lui releva le menton et pencha ses lèvres vers sa bouche entrouverte.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Trempé jusqu'aux os, Bosco stoppa net en voyant la scène. Les deux silhouettes se fondirent en une seule tandis que le cœur du policier cessa un instant de battre. Il reconnaissait cette silhouette, ces cheveux blonds, cet air enfantin conservé malgré les années, et il reconnaissait l'autre silhouette : John Carter, le docteur au regard méfiant.   
  
Il avait suivi les conseils de Faith à la lettre, il n'aurait pas dû. Caché dans l'angle de la rue, le couple ne pouvait pas le voir. La pluie continuait de tomber mais il ne s'en souciait plus guère à présent. Son regard était hypnotisé, sa salive sèche et sa respiration saccadée. Bosco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.   
  
Il vit Susan poser ses mains sur le torse de John et le repousser doucement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit rapidement demi-tour et rentra dans les urgences. John resta seul sous les escaliers, la suivant du regard. Puis il se décida à rentrer à son tour. Bosco appuya son épaule sur un mur de briques noircies par la saleté. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, il fallait qu'il se tienne contre quelque chose.   
  
Quel idiot… Mais où avait-il eu la tête ? Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle se serait jetée dans ses bras en le voyant venir vers elle ? Apparemment, Susan ne l'avait pas attendu. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, ce fut du mal. A présent, c'était son tour à elle de taper là où ça faisait mal. Et sans le savoir Susan avait frappé fort.   
  
Bosco réprima un cri d'angoisse et de frustration, une boule lui serrait l'estomac. Jamais il n'avait encore ressenti de tels sentiments, un mélange d'amour, il savait qu'il l'aimait, et de haine, comment avait-elle pu se laisser embrasser par ce foutu médecin ? C'est sûr il était attirant, devait avoir de meilleures manières que lui, et aussi une paye bien supérieure à la sienne… Mais Bosco n'arrivait pas à trouver en quoi il pouvait être attirant…   
  
Il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour, fin de l'histoire. Bosco jeta un regard en arrière vers la baie vide. Puis, il se mit en avant sur le trottoir et héla un taxi jaune qui passait. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant lui et le chauffeur pakistanais le salua. Bosco jeta de nouveau un dernier regard en arrière. D'un geste las, il laissa tomber le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait à la main dans une flaque grise. Il monta dans le taxi et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à l'aéroport.   
  
Une ombre ramassa le bouquet. L'histoire n'était pas encore finie.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan rentra enfin chez elle. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Kittie vint se frotter en miaulant contre ses jambes, heureuse de revoir sa maîtresse. Susan la prit dans ses bras et la caressa avec tendresse :   
  
" _Toi au moins, tu es toujours là ", murmura-t-elle avant de reposer le chat au sol.   
  
Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Fatiguée, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il continuait sans cesse de pleuvoir, toujours ces éternelles petites gouttes grises et cinglantes vous minant aussi doucement que sûrement le moral. Susan repensa au baiser de John, ce fut si inattendu.   
  
Elle l'avait repoussé, quand leurs lèvres s'étaient approchées, Susan avait cru un instant voir Bosco derrière les traits de Carter. Elle s'était laissée embrasser comme une collégienne indécise. Puis quelque chose l'avait frappé de plein fouet : ce n'était pas John qu'elle voulait. Susan l'avait aussitôt repoussé et était rentré à l'intérieur, se sentant soudainement coupable.   
  
Mais coupable de quoi ? D'avoir trompé Bosco ? Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. Alors coupable de quoi... Peut-être de ses sentiments, eux savaient ce qu'elle voulait vraiment : il avait les cheveux entre le roux et le châtain, un petit sourire en coin, un regard sombre et déterminé, un caquet et un toupet pour compenser sa taille, il s'appelait Boscorelli et il détestait quand un petit malin écrivait _Bosco is a dick_ sur sa voiture de police.   
  
Susan sourit pensivement. Abby avait raison, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. La docteur se leva subitement. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de tout un pan de sa vie. Susan remit son manteau, mit quelques affaires dans une vieille sacoche de cuir usé, puis ouvrit la porte.   
  
Elle stoppa nette en se retrouvant face à Abby, le doigt presque appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette. Dans son autre main, elle tenait un bouquet de roses défraîchies.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan poussa la porte du commissariat. Les deux heures d'avion n'avaient en rien entamé sa détermination. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. De plus, ce qu'Abby lui avait dit l'avait encore plus motivé de revenir à New-York. Autour d'elle, des dizaines de policiers et des suspects en menottes allaient à droite et à gauche. Une vague de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était pour retrouver sa nièce.   
  
Son regard se posa sur un fort policier visiblement dans sa quarantaine, et un jeune afro-américain au torse bombé et au regard fier, qui discutaient avec le standardiste. Elle les accosta timidement :   
  
" _Excusez-moi, " dit-elle juste assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.   
  
" _Oui ? " Répondirent à l'unisson les deux policiers en se retournant ensemble.   
  
Susan consulta brièvement leurs insignes et lut qu'ils s'appelaient _John Sullyvan_ et _Tyrone Davis_.   
  
" _Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'officier Boscorelli ? Je suis passé chez lui mais il n'y avait personne." Demanda-t-elle légèrement intimidée.   
  
" _Cette teigne ? Je sais pas, " bougonna Sully se demandant qui était cette femme un peu perdue, mais au regard déterminé.   
  
" _Je sais pas non plus, " répondit Ty. " C'est son jour de congé. Mais demandez à Faith Yokas. Elle devait passer des affaires trop petites de son fils à une ambulancière. Elle doit se trouver au premier étage de la caserne juste de l'autre côté de la rue. "   
  
" _Merci beaucoup, " répondit Susan avant de faire demi-tour.   
  
Elle entendit les deux policiers chuchoter derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas. Elle sortit du commissariat et s'aperçut qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Malgré tout, le ciel était toujours gris. Susan traversa rapidement la rue. Elle hésita un instant à entrer dans la caserne. Brusquement deux ambulanciers, un hispanique et un afro-américain, descendirent en trombe les escaliers, montèrent dans une ambulance, mirent les gyrophares en route et démarrèrent au quart de tour.   
  
L'ambulance déboula dans la rue en faisant crisser les pneus, puis disparut peu à peu dans le brouillard. Susan l'observa partir. Finalement, ambulancier devait être un travail encore plus éprouvant qu'urgentiste… Puis elle entra. Les escaliers montaient vers une salle d'où parvenaient les murmures d'une télévision et des rires. Une par une, Susan monta les marches et se retrouva finalement en haut. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, pas maintenant.   
  
Elle frappa légèrement à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle la poussa et entra. Sur sa gauche, quelques ambulanciers et pompiers regardaient la télé. En face d'elle, Faith discutait avec une ambulancière blonde.   
  
" _J'espère que ça ira à Joey, " s'exclama-t-elle. " Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les pulls, mais pour les pantalons… "   
  
" _Non, c'est parfait Faith, " rétorqua la blonde en souriant. " Merci beaucoup de me donner ces vêtements. "   
  
Susan prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les deux femmes.   
  
" _Excusez-moi, " interrompit-elle à nouveau.   
  
Faith se retourna vers Susan. Elle resta un instant interdite puis son rictus d'hébétude fondit en un sourire. Malgré tout, une ombre méfiante planait sur son regard. La venue de Susan n'était visiblement pas quelque chose qu'elle avait souhaité.   
  
" _Susan, ravie de vous revoir. " Le ton de Faith sonnait légèrement faux, elle se rappelait encore de ce que Bosco lui avait dit, de son ton effondré en décrivant le baiser entre Susan et John. L'ambulancière blonde, dont l'insigne indiquait qu'elle se nommait _Kim Zambrano_, avait elle aussi remarqué le ton de la policière. " Que faites-vous à New-York ? "   
  
" _Je suis venue voir Maurice, je dois lui parler, " répondit-elle sans totalement réussir à camoufler les tremblements de sa voix. " C'est important. "   
  
Faith baissa soudainement son regard vers la main droite de Susan. Elle remarqua ce qu'elle tenait. Puis la policière adressa un regard franc à la docteur, toute méfiance s'était subitement envolée. Malgré tout, peut-être que cette femme était celle qu'attendait Bosco depuis tant d'années ? Et si elle était venue jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle tenait à Bosco.   
  
" _J'ignore où il est, nous ne sommes parlés qu'au téléphone ce matin, êtes-vous passée chez lui ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _Oui, " rétorqua Susan. " Il n'y avait personne. Le concierge m'a confirmé qu'il l'avait vu sortir mais pas encore rentrer. "   
  
" _Essayez la plage, " proposa Faith. " Il aime s'y rendre quand il a besoin de méditer. On aime tous s'y rendre… "   
  
Kim acquiesça d'un air pensif.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan s'accouda le long d'une rambarde de bois qui parcourait le long de la plage. Une promenade en planches jaunies séparait le bitume de la route avec le sable. Le vent s'était apaisé et il ne pleuvait plus. Un timide soleil perçait derrière les nuages laiteux. Malgré tout, la température avait subitement chuté. Il devait être aux alentours de 0°C.   
  
Une silhouette noire était debout face à la mer, les pieds dans le sable et les mains dans les poches. Susan s'arracha à la rambarde et commença à marcher vers sa direction. La silhouette sentit sa présence et se retourna. Bosco ne put cacher sa surprise. Il dut plusieurs fois cligner les yeux pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un mirage.   
  
Susan s'approcha tout près de lui sans échanger une parole. Puis elle lui tendit ce qu'elle tenait à la main : le vieux bouquet de roses qu'il avait jeté dans une flaque.   
  
" _Ce que tu as vu n'aurait jamais dû se passer, " prononça finalement Susan. " Quand John m'a embrassé, ce n'était pas lui que je voyais, c'était toi… Et quand je me suis aperçue de ce qui se passait, je l'ai repoussé. "   
  
" _Tu m'avais remarqué dans l'angle de la rue ? " Demanda Bosco ayant encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était là juste devant lui. Il prit le bouquet de roses.   
  
" _Non, c'était Abby… Pendant longtemps j'ai hésité à venir ici, ce baiser a au moins eu le mérite de me réveiller. Et au moment où je m'apprêtais à partir de chez moi pour prendre l'avion, j'ai rencontré Abby sur le seuil de ma porte, elle avait le bouquet de fleurs et m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait vu. "   
  
Bosco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés l'un devant l'autre, au beau milieu de la plage. Soudain, plusieurs légers flocons de neige vinrent tourbillonner autour d'eux au gré des brises changeantes de la côte. Susan leva avec émerveillement le regard vers le ciel. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers Bosco, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.   
  
" _Si je te demandais de rester, tu resterais ? " Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de la réponse.   
  
Susan sourit de nouveau. Elle passa ses bras sur ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Fin   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Voili, voilà, la romance Susan/Bosco est définitivement close ç_ç comme d'hab j'ai eu du mal à écrire le dernier chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ;o) Oubliez pas les rivious !!! 


End file.
